Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster is one of the main characters in My Royal Pain, and is the prince of the Republic of Glacies, which is ruled by his parents, Silver and Ur Fullbuster. Appearance Gray is a young man with a thin but toned build, described as ideal and "princelike" by most people. He has deep-set slate-blue eyes and unruly, spiked raven black hair. His typical outfit consists of a white overcoat with navy trim, worn over a black long-sleeved shirt and unique leather cross-style jerkin, with tailored black pants and leather boots. When he isn't wearing this, he sticks to loose shirts and pants, preferring free range of motion. Personality Gray is a polite, cordial young man who is described by Natsu as "the most charming human being on the face of the earth". However, he is shown to have a childish, immature side, as demonstrated when he tells Natsu he enjoys pulling pranks. Like Natsu, he is very headstrong, and once he's made his mind up about something, the decision is final. He demonstrates this during his conversation with Lyon, which Natsu eavesdropped on. Despite his princely demeanor, Gray is shown to have a fun-loving, mischievous side, as he loves to tease Natsu constantly. He also accepted a challenge from the younger prince to climb one of the tallest trees in the garden, which he managed to win after pulling ahead at the last minute, showing his determination when faced with a challenge. He is also shown to be very patient, as he is able to persist in getting to know Natsu when the boy wanted nothing to do with him, causing the two to eventually open up to one another and become somewhat friends. Abilities Belonging to a royal family like Natsu, Gray possesses sanguis draconis. His sanguis draconis, tied to the Fullbuster bloodline, is the exact opposite of Natsu's, as it is connected to the control of ice and cold. Aside from this, he is seen to have a skill for combat, as he defeats his brother Lyon during a sparring match. He also appears to be a skilled swordsman, as he practices sword fighting with his father early every morning. Biography Gray Fullbuster was born on December 22nd at the royal palace in the Republic of Glacies. He was raised there as well, along with his two siblings, Ultear and Lyon. His parents, Silver and Ur Fullbuster, were tough-love kind of parents and trained their children from a young age in the ways of politeness and other royal skills that would come in handy later in the future. Aside from that, the siblings were given free reign of the castle, and plenty of free time, Being older than her brothers by a significant age gap, Ultear preferred to keep to herself, while Lyon and Gray got into constant trouble by pranking the castle staff and even their father, once. When he was fourteen, Gray was given a position on his father's council alongside his sister and was involved in the more serious matters of the kingdom, which helped him mature quite quickly. He also began a strict training regiment with his father, which involved training with the palace guards and practicing his swordsmanship every morning. When he was seventeen, Gray was engaged to the child of a rival kingdom, Ignis Kingdom, in order to establish a peace treaty and prevent war. He accepted the engagement as he knew it was the right thing to do for his country, however, his brother had tried to convince him against it, as he was planning something and needed Gray's help, however, Gray refused him and continued along with the engagement as planned. Relationships Silver Fullbuster Silver is Gray's father and the king of the Republic of Glacies. He has always had a very close relationship with Gray, as he was his first son. He spent a lot of time with Gray—and later Lyon as well—as he was growing up, and would take him out riding frequently. Later, as Gray grew older, he gave him a seat on the council along with his sister and started training him in sword fighting, which they practice early every morning. This strengthened their bond even more, and the two are very close. Ur Fullbuster Ur is Gray's mother and the queen of the Republic of Glacies, She has a close relationship with all of her children, and tends to dote on them. Gray was very close to her as a young child until he eventually gravitated more towards Silver, which Ur was originally mad about, but eventually accepted, considering Lyon and Ultear still tended to like her more. Later, Gray grew up into an independent young man, and treated Ur with more respect, though he grew closer to her once again, for which she was happy about. She insists on planning his future wedding, as well as all her other children. Ultear Fullbuster Ultear is Gray's older sister and the only princess of the Republic of Glacies. As Gray's older sister, she is always teasing and picking on him, however, in a loving way. Gray used to dislike her constant teasing, but he grew used to it and came to be more fond of her, and they have a very close relationship, which Ultear likes to compare to best friends. Later, she tried to help Gray by talking to Natsu and persuading him to give Gray a chance, though she still watches over him closely, as a big sister should. Lyon Fullbuster Lyon is Gray's younger brother and the youngest prince of the Republic of Glacies. He and Gray originally had a great relationship and were inseparable as children, however, as they grew older, they drifted apart, though they still retained a brotherly bond. Lyon likes to tease Gray, especially after Natsu arrives, and is constantly sparring with him, though as of yet he hasn't won against him. Later, Lyon's feelings towards Gray become resentful, and he starts to treat him coldly until eventually they don't speak and have a very taut, hostile relationship. Natsu Dragneel Natsu is Gray's betrothed and the only prince of the kingdom of Ignis. He was originally distrustful and dismissive towards Gray, avoiding him and speaking to him spitefully, however, as time went on, Gray managed to win him over, and the two developed an odd sort of friendship. Later, Natsu developed feelings for him but refused to acknowledge them, and became increasingly flustered and embarrassed around Gray, though this was eventually resolved as they had a heart-to-heart.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters